Slipping Through My Fingers
by kisses rain
Summary: Bill agita la mano, Charlie observa fascinado, Percy la abraza , Fred y George se alejan saltando , Ron le dedica una sonrisita y Ginny le recuerda a Celestina / O del como Molly Weasley despide a un hijo distinto cada vez y siente que con cada despedida se va una parte de si misma en el expreso escarlata.
_**Disclaimer**_ _: Ni el universo de Potter y ni el grupo ABBA me pertenecen , si así fuera Harry cantaría S.O.S cada fin de semana._

 _ **Aviso:**_ _Esta historia participa en el reto "Remix" del foro "La noble y Ancestral casa de los Black"_

 _ **Historia Original:**_ _Mi niña, mi madre – Luna1415_

 _ **Nota**_ _: La historia original trata sobre la separación de Molly y Ginny para cuando ella va a Hogwarts (teniendo como referencia esta misma canción), mi remix consiste en escribir sobre Molly en esta situación exacta despidiendo a un hijo distinto cada vez. Admitamos que esta mujer es una mama gallina a la que seguro le costó y mucho._

 _Gracias a mi beta (que es un sol) **Lady Pinkroses**_

* * *

 _ **Slipping through my fingers**_

* * *

 _Slipping through my fingers_

 _Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture_

 _And save it from the funny tricks of time_

 _(Slipping through my fingers)_

 _Slipping through my fingers all the time_

 **ABBA**

* * *

 **Bill**

El tren hace el último llamado.

Observas a una gran cantidad de niños subir a prisa con sus baúles y jaulas, pero no te permites perder a tu primogénito de vista ni un instante, en el rostro de tu pequeño se denota la emoción propia de iniciar Hogwarts y aprender cosas nuevas.

Aunque deseas compartir su alegría, no puedes evitar entristecerte al pensar que él es el primero de tus niños que el internado arranca de tu lado, te cuesta hacerte a la idea de que ya no contaras con tu Bill para que te ayude a poner orden en casa.

De pronto, lo escuchas gritar a viva voz atrayendo algunas miradas curiosas hacia ambos.

— ¡No estés triste mama, volveré para navidad! ¡Portaos bien, Fred y George!

La imagen de tu hijo se difumina en la distancia y aunque intentas sonreír, sientes una lagrima rodar por tu mejilla mientras agitas la mano en forma de despedida.

 **Charlie**

Charlie se coge de tu mano y pasan juntos la barrera.

Sus ojos reflejan el asombro que siente al ver tantos animales ir y venir en sus jaulas, haciendo barrullo y mezclándose con las risas de los estudiantes mayores que, en medio del desorden, se reencuentran con amigos.

Sabes que va a ser muy extraño para ti no verlo entrar por la puerta de la madriguera cada día, con un animalito lastimado que ha encontrado cerca y que está convencido, es su deber cuidarlo.

Siempre lo regañas, pero sabes que su corazón es demasiado grande y no puede evitarlo, así que lo ayudas a cuidar de ellos hasta que están recuperados para marcharse. Es vuestra pequeña rutina juntos.

Otras madres empiezan a despedirse y tú tienes que hacerlo también, así que te pones de cuclillas, le das un beso en la frente y sueltas su mano.

Adorará _Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas_ , lo puedes jurar.

 **Percy**

La estación refleja el típico caos de la fecha.

Bill y Charlie arrastran el baúl de su hermano hacia uno de los vagones, Percy camina a tu lado recitando párrafos de _Historia de Hogwarts_ de manera frenética y te provoca ternura porque lo has visto leyendo ese libro una y otra vez en el último mes con un gesto de fascinación constante en su rostro.

Oyes la voz de Bill llamándole para que acomode en el tren, por lo que le acercas a Scrabbers y juegas con sus rizos en forma de despedida, lo ves alejarse, pero de un momento a otro regresa y te abraza con todas sus fuerzas. Sabes que está muy asustado, se te rompe el corazón, pero intentas animarle diciéndole que todo estará bien.

Siempre te ha enorgullecido que sea tan estudioso pero deseas que fuese más sociable y aunque se te hace inmensamente difícil separarte de él, lo dejas ir.

 **Fred & George**

Son dos pequeños terremotos.

Todos están retrasados por un incidente con un gnomo travieso, son casi las once y corren el riesgo de perder el tren.

Quisieras gritarles que vayan con cuidado, pero paras un segundo y ves la habilidad con la que esquivan a las personas que se atraviesan en su carrera hacia el andén y te sorprendes a ti misma sonriendo. Quizá solo por esta vez se lo dejes pasar. No quieres despedirlos enojada.

Al fin los alcanzas cerca al tren y te ves frente a dos rostros idénticos que te observan con atención y ese brillo imperdible en los ojos. Estás a punto de recordarles la promesa que te han hecho de que se portaran bien, cuando sientes que ambos se han apoyado en ti y, de un momento a otro, comienzan una avalancha de besos en cada mejilla.

Se marchan de tu lado saltando al mismo compás.

 **Ron**

Tan alto y parecido a Arthur.

Le pides que se agache por enésima vez para limpiar la mancha que tiene en la nariz y se niega fastidiado.

Entiendes el origen de su molestia por más que no la ha vocalizado, se ha quedado callado para no hacerte sentir mal, algo que agradeces, pero lo conoces y te duele verlo así en su primer día.

Lleva la túnica de Percy, la varita de Charlie y los textos de los gemelos, no habéis podido comprarle nada nuevo por estar tan ajustados de presupuesto.

Insistes porque quieres que cause una buena primera impresión mas allá de lo que está usando. Sabes que algunos niños son crueles con respecto a cosas tan banales y te preocupa Ron porque le afectan esas cosas.

Cuando por fin lo sueltas, ya satisfecha con como se ve su nariz, le acercas un sándwich que le has preparado y una sonrisita se dibuja en su cara.

 **Ginny**

Ginny es la más pequeña y tu única niña.

Ambas han preparado el baúl, apilado los libros y remedado las túnicas con días de anticipación para este preciso momento. Deberías estar más que preparada después de tantas despedidas, pero te niegas a soltar a Ginny de tu abrazo.

Los brazos de Arthur te rodean para consolarte, pero te aferras con más fuerza a tu niña. En el último año ha sido tu única compañía y te niegas a pensar en el inmenso silencio que ahora te espera en casa.

Como si leyera tus pensamientos, Ginny susurra en tu oído, con su vocecita:

— Ahora podrás escuchar a Celestina Walberg, a todo volumen, mama. No estés triste

Y como aquella primera vez, intentas sonreír pero las lágrimas caen por tu rostro sin parar.

Con cada adiós, Molly, tienes que admitir que se ha ido junto al expreso escarlata un pedacito de ti misma.

* * *

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
